


Thinking back

by babiiea94



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Just a silly one shot for Adrinette April. Day 1- Just friends!





	Thinking back

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I have done any writing and I thought this was the perfect way to get me back into it. Hopefully I will be doing more of these and will catch up to the day I'm supposed to be on...

Marinette sat with her friends laughing and hanging out. She wanted to think of this as a double date, but she knew better. Though she had feelings for Adrien, he was in love with someone else. Sometimes she thought she should just move on, especially since she had not just one but two other options out there. But it wasn’t that easy. She knew who her heart wanted. The day Adrien handed her that umbrella she had fallen, hard and fast, she rushed in like a fool. Now she could hardly get two words out around him. She wanted him to know and everyone, well almost everyone, wanted to help her. It was so hard for her to admit that she loved him. She looked up at the blond boy with the stunning green eyes. Over their time together he went from her height to taller than her. He went from being Chloe’s mean friend who put gum on her seat, to being on of her best friends. It seemed like so much time passed. Everyday she fell farther and farther down the hole. 

 

“Marinette?” Adrien repeated looking at bluenette “Marinette are you alright?” he asked concerned. She was spacing out staring at him.

 

“Mari?” Alya shook her making her jump and blush

 

“Y-Yeah?” She asked smiling at her friends rubbing the back of her neck

 

“Welcome back space cadet, want to share where you went?” Alya laughed shaking her head

 

“I was just thinking back to when we first met.” Marinette smiled “When school started that day, I never thought I’d three such amazing friends.” 

 

“And you are such a good friend yourself Marinette. You know how much you mean to everyone here right? Not just us three, but most of the class. You are just such a great friend to everyone, and I am so happy to be able to say that you are one of my friends.” Adrien smiled at her

 

“Th-thank you Adrien…” Marinette blushed more looking at him just as his phone started going off. Once again he stated, they are friends. That was all they could ever be...

 

“Well guys, I have to get going… Natalie just told me I have a last minute photo shoot.” he frowned and waved at his friends before gathering his stuff and heading out front to meet Gorilla.

 

As Adrien sat in the back of the car with the divider up for his privacy Plagg ate some cheese.

 

“Why don’t you just ask your girlfriend out?” Plagg asked Adrien annoyed

 

“Plagg, how many times do I have to tell you? Marinette and I are just friends. My heart belongs to Ladybug” Adrien chastised the kwami. Plagg just rolled his eyes as the oblivious boy looked out the window sadly “Just friends” 

 


End file.
